Red Hood Rises
by proxny88
Summary: My name is Jason Todd, I was the second Robin. I am mostly known for... Well dying at the hands of the mad clown king of Gotham city. Now though? Now, I am the Red Hood, the guy that runs around gunning down every bad guy in all of Gotham... Here is my story for you all to read and enjoy, hope you don't mind all the gory details when they come up. I like to be creative.
1. Death of a Robin

I groaned and coughed as I felt the hard smash of metal against my face, my body falls on the floor and I cough blood as I look up at man with a creepy red grin and white face "fuck... You" I spat out. He just laughed and raised his arm with the crowbar in hand then he swings it down and hits me hard against my chest, my rib cage cracking from the impact. Three days I've been here with this madman and his just as crazy girlfriend who just watches, I don't understand why the hell she's even with this madman.

"Now now little birdy you need to learn manners... Nah! I'll Just keep beating you" he laughs as he swings his crowbar at me mercilessly. I shouted in pain and coughed up even more blood as I struggled to breathe, one of my lungs maybe collapsed? Either way, it fucking hurt like hell and this clown isn't showing any sign of stopping this.

After about 10 minutes the clown's little queen stepped in "Puddin Puddin... Maybe give the bird boy a break for a bit... Let him heal so we can break him even more" sure gives the clown a smile to which he returns his grin and kisses her. She kisses him back straight away and held him tightly as if her life depended on it and it made me sick to see it. The clown left and the clowness picked me up and sat me on a chair cuffing me to it, I spat in her face and I received a backhand across my cheek "ungrateful brat, I just saved you" I glare at her "I hate seeing kids hurt".

I scoffed at her "didn't seem like you really cared before you psycho bitch" she glares at me and shook her head "you know your boyfriend out there is going to kill me..".

"No he isn't.. He's just beating you as a message to back off batsy" I shake my head at her and she glares more "what birdy boy?".

"You actually believe the clown of madness is gonna let me live? you're so stupid if you actually think that" she growls and leaves the room.. Now I'm all alone in the dark. My name is Jason Todd, also known as Batman's partner Robin/ boy wonder... But now I'm a prisoner to the king of madness and his little queen. About 2 hours pass and I'm sitting on that chair still, resting so I can get my power and strength back but the door opens and I sigh as I look up and see the clown push a woman into the room "mum!" I struggle hard against my restraints and he laughs.

"Oh little birdy, don't you wonder how I got you here anyway?" He asks me and I look up at him as he grips my mother's hair and lifts her head so she's looking at me "dear old mummy bird gave you up" he laughs. My eyes widen and I stare at her while tears travel down her face, my hands clenching in the cuffs and I glare at joker as he hits my mum to the floor by smashing his crowbar against the back of her knees. Joker walks behind her and pulls her up on her knees by her hair, grinning at me and pulling out a knife and I struggle harder when I see the knife.

She looks at me and tears roll down her cheeks faster "I'm sorry Jason..." That was the last thing I heard her say... Then joker sliced her throat and she died in front of me, choking on her own blood.

I watch as she dies then I look up at joker with pure rage "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I shout at him and he laughs in response.

He walks around me and he pulls up a table next to me with that smirk on his face as he places a time bomb on that table that's now next to me. He sets a time and gives me one last hard hit across the face with the crowbar and I fall flat down on the floor as I groan in pain, he smirks "tell the bat I said hello" he walks out the room and the door closes behind him.

i struggle hard and I eventually break the cuffs in 2 and my wrists bleed bad, I fall on the floor as I try to stand so I crawl to my mother's body "mother..." I sit up and pick up her lifeless body, holding it in my arms and tears go down my face. "Somehow... Some time... I will make joker pay. He will not get away with this" I swear and I plant a soft kiss on her head, looking at the bomb ticking "30 seconds...".

Batman is on his bike driving fast to an old part of Arkham that was pretty beaten up already and he speeds there as fast as he can "hold on Jason" the bike comes to a stop near the entrance and he gets off, starting to run to the building but it suddenly blows up and batman covers his eyes from the explosion then full-on charges into the remains of the building to find Jason's body. Batman runs around and moves a lot of rubble to find Jason's body but there's nothing... Not even remains... There's just one body, females burnt body. "Where are you, Jason..." Batman looks around and continues searching the area for his partner's body or something... He finds a cape and piece of my uniform, the "R" for robin and the rest is nowhere to be found. An hour has passed and I am passed out floating in the water as I got out but the explosion sent me flying as I was still so dangerously close to the building and as the building was close to the water I flew off and into the water.

Now my body lays on top of the water and it beaches, by this point my lungs were filled with water meaning I had drowned. I was laying there for a few minutes but I was soon found, a woman with dark blondish hair (Arkham city Talia al Ghul) stands over his body with men behind her "take him" the men lift my body and carry me off. Talia stands there and watches as she smirks to herself and follows the men to the helicopter where my body is being put. She climbs in and sits there while they strap me up "does he have a pulse?" She asks and one of her goons shakes his head to which she sighs "plan B then".


	2. Birth of The Red Hood

The helicopter landed in the grounds of a temple located in the mountains far from Gotham city, a perfect place for one Ra's Al Ghul and his league of assassins. Talia gets off the helicopter and smiles at her father, the demon himself in his green suit and cloak with a plain face "do we have the boy?". Talia nodded at her father and stepped aside as her goons carry my corpse off the helicopter in a body bag now. Ra's nods and walks inside his temple and everyone follows him down to the room that contains the Lazarus pit " lower his body into the pit" Ra's orders his men. Next to Ra's stands Merlyn a very great tactician and a skilled Bowman for the league of assassins, one of Ra's Al Ghuls top assassins. On the other side of Ra's stands Nyssa Raatko who is a very skilled alchemist and a genius too like her father who is Ra's himself and Talia is her half-sister. Talia stands next to Nyssa and watches as the goons step inside the glowing green pit and they unzip the body back and lift my body out, laying it on the surface of the pit then letting him to and stepping out. Everyone watches as my body sinks into the pit and after a minute I stand fast and shout in madness, gripping my head tightly then turning to the 4 leaders and 2 goons by the pit. I then jump out of the pit and on one of the goons, hitting him hard about 10 times before the other goon pulls him off but I swing his head back and smashing the guys face hard so he lets me go because of the pain. I then take the chance and slams my fist so hard against the other man's chest that his rib cage cracks back into his heart and he dies straight away. I turn to the 4 others but I'm met with a hard strike from Ra's and is knocked unconscious "pick him up and take him to his own private quarters" Merlyn nods and calls more assassins down and they do as their master ordered.

Talia walks up to her father "with enough training and check-ups he should be our most skilled assassin father" Ra's nodded at his daughter then walked up to his room in the palace now.

3 days pass and my eyes open and I slowly sitting up, groaning in pain and I hold my head "ah... The hell...".

"Finally awake?" I am greeted by a female voice and I look up to a woman in a long red dress with that has an open slit up the right side of the dress but it stops just above her mid-thigh so it doesn't show any of her ass... Much. She turns to me with 2 wine glasses with red liquid inside and she walks to the bed, sitting on it and holding one of the glasses to me to which I take. She smiles and taps her glass against mine, starting to drink from her glass and I look at the liquid for a second but to be safe I place the glass on the table beside the bed.

"What the hell do you want Ghul?" I know full well who she is as I've seen her and Bruce together sometimes... If that was a romantic encounter I'd say joker and Harley Quinn are a couple of the year.

"I was just making sure you were comfortable little bird" she takes another sip from her glass.

"I'm not robin anymore," I say as I stand up to notice I'm just in boxers and I also notice my body looks a bit different, fitter, I now got a 6 pack and quite good biceps and a muscular looking chest. I turn to Talia to question this "what the hell is this?" I glare at her while asking.

She replies "side effects from the Lazarus pit, it does the same to my father when he's revived.. you also look a little older too, about 20 I'd say".

I walk to a mirror in the room and looks at myself, I've grown quite a bit too and she's right I do look like I'm 20 and my height is probably equal to Bruce's now. I am not complaining about my new look but I'm also stunned by these sudden changes to my body too.

In the reflection, I could see Talia looking me up and down like I was a prey to her. I turned to her and she smiled "I think its time you dress, my father wants to see you" she stood and walked to me. She leaned up and I felt her hot breath against my ear "I like your body too by the way" then she planted a soft kiss on my cheek and left without another word. I sighed and I dressed into a plain black short-sleeved T-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots too, because of how muscular I was now the T-shirt was a little tight on me and outlined my muscles. I walked out of the room and onto a balcony where Ra's stands with Talia by his side, Ra's hands rest on the wooden railing that stops people from falling. I walk up to them and stops a few feet away from them "so why the hell did you save me?" I ask the man in his green suit.

He turned to me and so did his daughter "I saw a useful ally in you and so I thought I would make you an offer" I let out a sigh and decided to hear him out. "You've been asleep for about 3 days now little Robin and in those days your mentor hasn't avenged you... Instead, he's thrown the clown back behind bars" he says to me.

I look up at him and my fists clench tightly from the fact my mother's death isn't avenged and neither was mine... I don't blame Bruce for not saving me but for letting the clown live I can't accept. "Dammit.." I look down as my fists shake whilst remaining clinched.

Ra's looks at me "I am in need of help in my organization little Robin... I will have you trained to be the best marksman a man can be, I will also train you to be the best in hand to hand combat and in return, you fight for me". I look at Ra's and sighs, walking to the wooden railing and I lean on it as I look down at all the ninja looking guys training in the courtyard. "So what do you say little Robin?" He extends his hand to me "do we have a deal?" I look down still as I think... If I do this I won't be known as robin anymore.

I push myself off the railings gently and turns to him "I ain't Robin anymore" I move my hand and grips Ra's extended hand in mine now "from now on... I am Red Hood".


	3. Training

**Warning! Smut Ahead!**

5 days after the resurrection. I have been working out for a while and now is time for my first training session with Ra's who will be teaching me martial arts/hand to hand combat which will help me in tight situations. I arrive at the training room where Ra's stands and it begins, I strike with brute force and no style so Ra's quickly and way too easily slams me to the floor. "You need to think more, don't just use brute force, use your agility and speed too, again" I stand up and attack Ra's again and I try to last longer in the fight this time.

7 months after the resurrection. I have mastered hand to hand combat and using melee weapons like swords, knives and stuff like that but now I am being taught about being an expert marksman with guns. Ra's hired a merc to teach me, I call him F as he doesn't want me saying his name so I just gave him that nickname. Right now I and he are in the middle of the desert laying on the sand with sniper rifles and we are scoping out a small abandoned village. Well, when I say 'abandoned' I mean it been taken over by a terrorist group or so Ra's says and I've got to take them down and F here is supposed to observe my progress but help if necessary. I aim down the scope of my suppressed sniper and I count the targets "I count 12 targets" I say to my teacher who just nods then I aim at the rooftops and I shoot 4 guys on the rooftops, each in the head so its instant death. "8 now" I say as I aim at 2 standing by a truck and I shoot them through the chest with one bullet, directly in the heart so they die instantly too "6". I try to look for more but the rest are inside so I put my sniper around my shoulder and I go up to the village from my vantage point with my teacher. We get there and I put my sniper on the floor and I draw my duel wield desert eagles and I let out a small sigh then I kick the door in and I shoot 2 guards and 4 others walk into the room. I try to shoot them but my guns don't fire " the hell!?" I just throw them to the floor and draw my dagger from my belt and charges at them, stabbing one in the chest and I snap another's neck. One then swings at me but I grab his arm and I lift one of my arms and slams my elbow down against his so hard it breaks his arm and he shouts loud in pain. The last guy his me hard round the face and shoots me in the gut, I groan loudly as it didn't go through my body armor but I'm a little staggered so they take the chance and kick me to the floor "ah!'.

The guy with a gun aims at my head " last words?" He asks with a victory smirk dancing on his lips.

I laugh a little "I should be asking you that" 2 loud shots go off and the men fall dead and my teacher stands there with a desert eagle and he walks to me.

He extends a hand down to me and I take it, he lifts me to my feet and chuckles "you did good but you're too hot-headed".

I nod " yeah I know, sorry I just wanted to get home and training over" he nods and smiles "this is the last training session right?".

"Yeah, it is Jason... So from now on we go our separate ways but give me a call whenever you need help ok?" He tells me.

"Yeah OK F" we leave and we go back to the temple with expert marksman skills and gun knowledge of all sorts so I doubt I will miss a shot now.

(Smut warning for the rest of the chapter) 1 year and 2 weeks after resurrection. I am sweating like crazy and its 11 pm, Ra's kept me up so fucking late for training and I started training at 5 pm! I'm soooo fucking sore right now and tired as hell so I plan to go to my room and go straight to fucking bed to sleep. I got to the door to my room but I stop when I see it slightly open and I slowly open it, my knife in hand and I silently walked in to see scented candles all around and I looked around but stopped and pressed my back to a wall when my bathroom door opened and someone stepped out. I instantly stepped behind them and put my knife to their neck and I hear a slight womanly gasp "my my Jason... Never figured you were so rough" the seductive words flew out of Talia's mouth so softly and quietly.

I let out a sigh and I holstered my blade and take my belt off "what do you want Talia?" I said as I put my belt on the table in my room and I took off all my clothes till I was just in a tight black T-shirt and black joggers too.

I felt Talia stare at me as I undressed and she smirked, walking up to me and placing a hand on my chest that's covered by my shirt "I wanted to see how you was doing... You look tired" she pointed out.

"Well your dear daddy demon has had me training for 6 fucking hours so I'm a little tired yeah" I push her hand off and walks to my bed and she followed right behind you "now what do you really want?" I asked again.

She turns me to her and pushes down on my bed so now I'm sitting on it and she smirks, straddling my lap and she's in a black plain tank top and black shorts too "i want you" she says in a seductive whisper. She leans in and starts kissing my neck softly and quite skillfully too all the way up from the bottom up to my ear. When she gets to my ear lobe she licks it then bites it softly which causes me to groan out and as much as I wanna stop her my body just won't let me stop her. She uses her hands and pushes me flat down on the bed, I look up at her with some surprise and she leans smirks devilishly as she lifts her tank top off her and throws it to the floor. "Consider this another lesson Jason" she says as her hands lift my T-shirt off me and I decide to sit up a bit so she can get it off and when it is off she throws it with her tank top "a lesson of... Seduction... Flirtation... And sex" her hands roam around my muscular body. She leans down and plants a kiss on my lip that I return with only some hesitation. My hands move up and grip her hips tightly and she bites my bottom lip, causing me to groan and she smirks, pulling back from my lips and she bites my neck which makes me groan louder. She kisses up and down my neck while she pulls my joggers and boxers off till I'm completely naked then she gets off the bed and takes all of her clothes off but like a little strip dance. I bite my lip as I watch her but when she's completely naked I stare at her tits and she seductively walks back to the bed and crawls onto it and up my body seductively while I lay back down. She smiles down at me then grips my hands, putting them on her tits and she makes my hands squeeze, causing her to moan out loud. I grip her tits tightly and I start fondling them roughly which males her moan even more "that's it... Like that Jason" I bite my lip and fondle her tits rougher and she moans a little louder. She smiles and kisses me roughly to which I return while I pinch her nipples hard, twisting her nipples too and a screams into the kiss now. She pulls back from the kiss slowly and smirks, lifting herself up and grabbing the base of my cock, positioning it to her entrance then she slowly lowers herself down my length which makes me groan aloud. She goes all the way down so I'm completely inside her now, she bites her lip hard as she claws my chest with her sharp nails. I groan as she starts bouncing up and down on my dick, moaning loud and I groan loud, watching her bounce and I twist her nipples more so she moans louder. She bounces faster and harder while I slap her tits hard which makes her scream now and smile "do that more Jason" she demands and I smirk, slapping her tits more while she keeps bouncing and screaming. I let her tits go and I grab her hips, slamming her down on the bed and I hold myself above her with my hands on either side of her head, she smiles from my sudden force and we kiss roughly while I thrust inside her hard, fast and rough with all my length. She moans loud into the kiss and she claws at my back with her nails and I fuck her harder, faster and rougher too and I feel her tightening around my cock and I'm starting to get hotter inside her too "I'm gonna cum! Jason!" I groan loud and with one last deep thrust I release a lot of my cum hard inside of Talia and she screams loud as she cums too.

We both pant hard and fast, I pull out and I roll next to her on the bed looking up at the ceiling "fuck...me...".

She smirks " I just did hood boy" I chuckle and she looks at me, smiling "so..." She sits up and she straddles me again "Think you can get used to these lessons?" she asks.

I smirk as I reply "hell yeah" she smirks back at me and leans down slowly.

When her face is right in front of mine she whispers "lesson one round two starts now" she says then slams her lips onto mine, kissing me and I kiss her back.


	4. First Mission

Its been 1 year and 1 month after my resurrection and I have become a human weapon of Ra's ah Ghul but today is the first mission to test my full potential. My eyes open and I look beside myself seeing a naked Talia cuddled up to me asleep with the bed covers over us both. I smile and kisses her head softly "lessons with her never get boring" I sit up slowly so I don't wake her and I lay her softly back down on the bed. I sigh as I lift the covers off me and I stand up, grabbing some clothes for me to dress in so I can go report to Ra's as he said yesterday he wanted to see me.

When I get to ra's he tells me to sit in a chair as he stands, looking out of a window "you think I am unaware of your relationship with my daughter?" he asks.

I look at him "I always thought you knew.. or at least had suspicions but I didn't think it would matter much as long as I did what you asked" I responded.

he sighed and spoke "I may not be the best father but I do care for my daughter .. so if you hurt her I will strike you down are we clear?" he asks again.

"Yes sir" I say and lean back in the chair.

He turns to me "good, now your first true mission has come along" he drops a file on the desk in front of me and i pick it up, opening it to see the jokers face "...what's this?" I ask.

I could tell that Ra's was smirking "that my boy is your first target to kill".

As soon as he told me that I stood up and said "I'll suit up" he nodded and I left the room, going straight back to my room where I saw Talia getting dressed into her black jumpsuit and I smiled a bit then I got into my suit for the mission, combat gear.

Talia walked up behind me and put her arms around my hips but her hands on my chest and she smirked against my back as she spoke in her seductive tone "leaving so soon love?" she asks and kisses my back.

I nod "I got my first mission, killing joker".

She looks up at me and she smiled a bit "I see" she circles my chest with one of her index fingers "do come back in one piece... I prefer your whole" she finishes by planting another kiss on my back.

I look back at her "I intend to kill him and then come back with great success".

She smirked and stepped away as I finished dressing and getting my stuff after I make sure I am ready I leave and I go to a helicopter in the courtyard. when I board the helicopter it takes off and heads straight towards Gotham, I don't look forward to seeing that dam city again but to kill joker... I will gladly suffer its sight. While riding in the helicopter all I do was read the file I got on the Joker, apparently, right now he is in an abandoned toy factory and he plans to put bombs into stuffed reindeer or something like that as it is about Christmas time. The helicopter stops on a building close to the factory where the joker is based, I slide down a rope from the helicopter to the roof of the building and I look at the sniper set up for me which makes me smirk. I grab the sniper as I kneel down and steady myself, looking down the scope and I put my training to good use and I look around for any sentries, spotting about 4 of them. I have a suppressor on my sniper so I shoot at them all, making sure I shoot the one closest to me first then I work my way to the one furthest away from me. When all the snipers were eliminated I put my sniper rifle down and I jump rooftops to get to jokers factory and when I land on the roof of the factory I move over to the fire escape, starting to climb down to the first door I see which leads to the top floor. I draw my pistol and I grab the handle, turning it slowly and to my surprise, it is actually unlocked... I hesitate a bit and I open the door slowly and look inside to see 4 thugs and the joker who is laughing his ass off at something. he looks at his men "oh tonight was great! poor batty man juuuuuuust missed us" he laughed more and I got more suspicious by the second. I opened the door and walked inside, hiding behind a wall and I move along it to keep me covered then I peek my head out and see the joker walking away so I step out and shoot the thugs quickly in their heads then I walked right into the open as the joker turned to me.

I raised my gun to him and cocked my gun and he laughed "time for you to stop laughing" I say but then shooting comes from behind me and I jump behind a rate, the joker laughs and runs off while I shoot at the approaching thugs. I look around and see they walk next to an explosive barrel so I shoot at it and it blows up next to them but then the whole building starts to light up, burning so I don't waste time watching I just run after the joker who ran up to the roof. When I get to the roof I look at him and he looks at me, laughing so without hesitation I raise my gun and shoot him square in the chest... but he doesn't fall or bleed instead its like he changes into a criminal I know as clay face. I am so confused right now but then I turn around as a helicopter landed, Ra's stepping out with Talia at his side "what the hell was this!?" I shout at him as he walks up to me.

He calmly says "your final test... I wanted to see if you would hesitate" he says and my fists clenched tightly "you passed the test, well done red hood" was the last thing he said. from that point... I knew I knew I left the robin behind me now... I've set myself on a path for revenge and I will not let anything or anyone stop me.


	5. Not This One

I was sitting inside of a League helicopter with 3 other assassins. I knew they were just here to make sure that I keep on task and do not stray from the mission, I admit, it would fucking lot simpler if they just told me who I was killing. Ra's just told me to gear up as I had to kill someone but I was never told just who the hell I am killing right now so this is absolutely annoying. I did notice that we are going towards Gotham City, a place I hate more than anything and that would never change. The only thing on my hate list above Gotham was its damned clown king that he hoped was his target.

The helicopter began to land on a rooftop opposite City Hall. There was a huge gathering outside, it looked like the Mayor or someone important was about to give a speech? huh, guess I am assassinating a political person? We will soon see as everyone got out of the helicopter so I followed. I set up my sniper aiming towards city hall and knelt down to the ground, positioning myself and my sniper as I looked through the scope. I could see the crowds holding up signs saying "stop the abuse of Arkham Victims" as well as a bunch of other things. My only guess is these people have family in Arkham and they have noticed the abuse its patients suffer, who would've guessed the people of Gotham would stand up for their own people?

None of this mattered to me, I just kept my eye on the scope to examine the area so I can see just who I have to kill. Finally, I saw the Mayor, Quincy Sharp. The fat bastard was there in his blue suit with his red tie, the bald pig walked up to the stand and smiled out at the crowd who shouted at him with anger. Sharpie tapped the microphone to make sure it was working before he began speaking into it. "Hello people of Gotham, please can we have some order" He called out to the people who continued to just shout at him. "I am here to tell you all that Arkham Asylum is falling under new management, your cries have been heard Gotham and now finally someone has bought the Asylum where we store our mentally ill brothers and sisters" He finishes that little part of his speech, he is clearly trying to just win the crowd over.

"You abuse our mentally ill! Arkham is a prison!" A member of the crowd shouts out, rallying the people within the crowd. Another person speaks out too "We want our friends and families properly cared for!" and another "The staff are vile and abusive!". Every single person is just out to get Sharpie boys throat right now. I couldn't help but just smirk as I watched everything through my scope. This was too good.

It was then that I saw him, Bruce Wayne walked up onto the stand and Quincy quickly said "Oh look! here is Arkham Asylums new owner!" He spoke aloud then began clapping as did a few others on the stand who work for the Mayor. I move my head from my scope and look down into the distance. They did not just send me into Gotham to kill Bruce. "He is not my target.." I said as I looked at one of the assassins who stood beside me.

He looked down at me and nodded "You must shoot Mr. Wayne, the Head of the Demon demands it to be done" The ninja looking fucker said like a brainwashed cultist. This was all crap, I couldn't do this... No.. I wouldn't do this. I heard behind me one of the other ninja pricks pulling a sword from its sheath. Then the one beside me spoke up saying "You must not let your emotions get in the way of your mission Mr. Todd, you are a warrior and that comes before all. Your loyalties to him are not something that should hold you back... Do you not feel anger? he left you to die, this is your chance for revenge."

"..You're right, I am angry" I spoke with a calm voice as I positioned my head back on the stock of the rifle before looking down the scope. I lined up the rifle to be perfectly aimed at Bruce's head. He was speaking about how now that Arkham was under his management, he would make sure all of its patients would be treated equally and fairy. Everyone would be treated correctly and no abuse would happen. To make sure this was truly going to happen, he was changing the Warden and all the staff. The crowd seemed to turn in favor of Bruce... Not that I was surprised at this. It was obvious that Bruce would gain the upper hand in all this. I watched, my finger on the trigger as I stared at my former Mentor... My father. "...Just not at him" I say suddenly and swing the rifle to the right, smashing the ninja bastards legs out from under him which actually made him fall forward and right off the roof. I quickly continued to turn until I had done a 180 turn. The other two ninja assassin guys began running at me but I fired the rifle at one's head. The bullet went clean through his skull making his corpse collapsed on the floor. As I turned to shoot the final one, he managed to grab the barrel of the rifle in one hand as his sword hand swung down at me. Thanks to my extra training, I managed to dodge to the side of the sword while also managing to grab his wrist then slam my other fist down onto his elbow. Once he shouted out from the pain, his elbow gave way and then I just managed to angle his wrist so that the blade was aimed at his throat. With all the power I had in me, I forced his hand forward and the blade slammed right onto his throat. I just stood there, holding his wrist where it was so the blade did not leave his throat as he gargled and choked on his own blood. I stared into his eyes and watched the life leave him.. I sighed and let go of his wrist, letting him fall to the floor now dead.

I turned and looked towards the crowd, I saw Bruce and everyone else lowered onto their knees probably from the sound of the gunshot. Everyone was waiting for the next one most likely but Bruce was the first to stand back up and look around even after security advised him to stay down. I stood there for a good long while, just staring... I wanted to make myself known to him but I couldn't because I knew he would do everything in his power to stop me from doing what I had to do. So with all that, I grabbed my rifle and broke it into pieces so no one could track it back to me or anyone else, this was before I threw it into a bin in the alleyway below which I walked through upon descending down the building. From this moment on, I would be alone... hell that just makes everything more fun. Bring it on Gotham, I am back and I am kicking hard bitch.


	6. Starting Up

I walked through the city of Gotham with the hood of my red hoodie up over my head. I couldn't let anyone recognize me even if I did look older than I was. It was just a risk I could not take right now. I just had to keep moving and find somewhere to put up my base. I sighed softly as I walked around the streets and back alleys of the scummy parts of Gotham City. It was cold and windy out tonight, I just kept walking as I tried my very best to ignore everything around me as I tried to think of a place I could go.

Bruce would notice if I squatted in the cave definitely. I couldn't use any hidden basement or anything like the one under GCPD because someone would notice me going in an alley then never coming out again or cops might find the entrance. I couldn't go to crime alley because there is absolutely nowhere around there that is stable, I would be screwed if I even attempted to set up a full base there. The clocktower? no that wouldn't work either, Barbara spends most of her time up there with Dick since the pair got back together so that will not work at all. I sigh and lean against a wall as I look around, I couldn't give up though.. there would be somewhere, of course, there would be somewhere. Then my eyes landed on a sewer hatch and it made me think... there must be a whole bunch of places in the sewer I could hide out in. It is like a maze down there though.. so how the living hell can I work my way around there without getting lost in the process? Of course.. the Ratcatcher, I suppose to beat crime I will have to work with some of it at some point. Well hey, That little Rat.. pun intended, can be useful and he isn't a great villain either.. Hell I don't even think he managed to kill anyone, just rob a few stores while dealing with his ugly ass rats. There are worse ways for me to begin... First though? I got to find this bastard.

It took me about three days to actually find him or rather who he was behind the mask he wore. Otis Flannegan, an actual rat catcher in Gotham City. I and Bruce never managed to catch him but we also never really heard about him again after all those little incidents. Right now? I am standing outside his small little shop in a run-down part of Gotham. I looked around me and saw absolutely nothing of interest which was good, this place was low profile and probably barely even noticeable. I looked up at the sign above the shop which has a rat in a circle with a collar around the rat's neck. Under the sign, it read "Flannegan Catchers" So I knew I was in the right place here and like hell I was going to leave without what I want. With all this in mind, I just walk inside the shop and look around. There are shelves stocked with tools and sprays that are to repel rats but there is nothing used to kill them, just traps and catching devices. Finally, a man walks through a door that.. seems to lead to stairs going down. He looked over at me and smiled as he closed the door and moved to his place behind the counter. "Welcome to Flannegans Catchers, I am the owner.. can I help you with anything?" He asks in a kindly tone.

I am sure he is just trying to give up his old life, hell probably since he came on Batman's radar. I can't honestly say I am surprised. I end up walking to the counter, keeping eye contact with the blond man wearing dark blue overalls like some Michael Myers from Halloween minus the mask and serial killer nature. I stopped at the counter and stared at him "I am actually looking for something specific.. a place to set up" I spoke honestly to the man who pulled a confused expression.

He let out a chuckle that was filled with confusion. "I am sorry? I do not understand" He said as he stared at me.

I decided to introduce myself properly. "Now you see.." I reach down and pull revolver from my jeans, aiming it at him. He raised his hands quickly as he looked at it "My name is Jason Todd... you knew me better as Robin when you got on Batman's radar once. His expression cleared up a bit more and showed slightly less fear, he probably thought as I was Robin I wouldn't kill. "Now though? I am trying to make a nice new start... but to do that? I need a base to set up and you are going to help me Ratcatcher or I will take what you love from you" I explain to him clearly.

He just shook his head and lowered his hands down. "You were a Robin and they don't kill... so I don't believe you will kill me and even If you did? I have no care for that of my own life mister... Todd" He said to me but I just smirked at this.

"I see.. well I wasn't talking about killing you actually... You see I placed bombs around this building that will go off in 5 minutes unless you help me by drawing me a nice little map of the sewers and tell me where I can set up my new base" I informed him. This definitely made him rethink his confidence. "I have a control to stop it right here in my pocket" I add to give him a bit of reassurance.

"You are mad!" He shouts at me but I just grin. "Alright! Alright I will help you however I can" He tells me and with that, I place my gun back in the waist of my jeans and just stare at him as there wasn't really any bombs. "...You tricked me.." He said which I just nodded to. He sighed and shook his head "Well.. I will help you, not like I have any choice... BUT, I think it would be better if I led you around instead, trust me it is a hell of a maze down there even with a map" He told me.

I just sighed and nodded "Alright, show me but just a little warning to you, those bombs I mentioned may have been fake but these aren't". I unzip my leather jacket, opening it and I lift my red t-shirt.. revealing a suicide vest on my body. I had to have some assurance after all. He nodded before leading me through the door he came from that led down to the basement level where there was a hidden door behind a bookcase. The door led right into the sewer system that absolutely stank but it was a good place to hideout. After quite a bit of walking, we came to a bit of cardboard on the floor which little Otis kicked away to reveal a hatch which he then opened to further reveal a ladder. "You first ratty" I tell him as I look at him. Otis just climbs down the ladder then shouts up at me to follow which I do and I close that hatch behind me. I look around as he pulls a lever, turning on all the lights in this V-shaped room with brick walls and it actually didn't smell too bad in here. I walked forward as we seemed to be on a higher level right now. Once I got to the steel railings I leaned on them and looked down, the place was furnished, seems this is where Otis was hiding out before he had his shop as it was clear he lived there now. The basement back at his shop was furnished with a bed and a little makeshift kitchen and everything. "This is your old base huh? Not bad..." I say, having to give him something for how well kept this place is and how well kept it was.

"Thanks.. what we buddy now?" He asks sarcastically as he walks along to a ladder by where I was standing. He climbed down onto the main floor where he walked around. I followed him and watched him as he looks around as if he was exploring his childhood home. "I haven't been in here since I dropped my mask you know? All I wanted was cash to.. help someone" He said with his back to me.

I stare at him and I nod "I understand... before my mum abandoned me when I was a kid... I used to steal for her, help her however I could... I started at 5" I told him, kinda relating.

He turned and looked at me "I was stealing to help homeless people who helped me when I was in a dark space.. they didn't deserve the shit Gotham put them in" he informed me and I listened closely. I actually saw justice in what he was doing almost.

"I see... Well... That is honorable I won't lie" I say as I walk to him until I am right in front of him. "You see.. we could just work together you and me, we don't need to be forced friends or whatever the fuck you want to call it, all I need is help around this sewer... I need to know these sewers like the back of my hand" I told him and it was true. I was going to make the sewers of Gotham my playground but to do that I needed to make sure I wouldn't get lost in them at all first. I saw that he looked at me for a second before looking away as if he was thinking. Jason wouldn't give him a true choice but if he agreed to do it without force being used then that is just a great bonus. He could use all the allies that he could.

Otis sighed once again today before nodding and looking at me as he extended his hand to me. I moved my hand and grabbed him in a firm handshake. "Alright, I will teach you about these sewers, by the time we are done you will know them better than you ever knew the Gotham streets" He told me and I just smiled at that and nodded at him. Looks like this would be the beginning of a very nice friendship or at least partnership. Hell, I would take whatever I could get If I was going to take on Gotham City.. and it's mad clown king.


	7. Gearing Up

I am setting up some of my own stuff and fixing shit up in my new home in the Sewers. Otis was at his shop right now keeping up appearances while I am down here sorting my side of the deal. I replaced those arcade machines up on the second floor with a large computer set up that I may have stolen from a company owned by Wayne Enterprises so it is the best of technology. It has been about 5 days since I made that deal with Otis and so far we haven't killed each other or anything like that. Tonight though I had plans that I needed to carry out carefully or else everything could go completely fucking sideways. I am going to break into a military-controlled warehouse on the docks, a place that some secret force woman named Waller owns. Rumour has it that she has some top-secret experimental gear in that warehouse and since I am in need of gear, I thought it would only be fair that she gives an upcoming vigilante some gear to help me on the beginning of my little journey to cleaning Gotham city.

I looked at my watch and a smirk came across my lips since it was closing in on 11 pm, it was completely dark out so it is time for me to get going to this warehouse and take every single thing that I want. I grabbed hold of my gun and a switchblade I found before I put on a black hoodie I have and put up the hood. "Lets get to it" I say to myself as I climb up the ladders into the sewer pathways that I have actually come to learn and know quite well as the first two days I was here, Otis gave me one hell of a damn long-ass lesson and it helped me learn the basics like the passageways. I knew enough to get me from my new home straight to the docks where my mission is sitting and waiting for me. I walked through those dark narrow paths in the sewers carefully, looking around as I walked through the smelly ass passages. "Man, I better get used to this smell" I said to myself as I continued my journey. I finally got to the manhole I needed to climb out of and so I began climbing the ladder all the way to the top. I opened them manhole a little and peeped up out of it and I was greeted to lovely headlights of a car speeding right towards me. I quickly dropped my head and the manhole cover before it came over me, once it was gone I opened it again and peeped out once more. When I noticed that it was all clear, I climbed out and covered the manhole back up.

I secured the large bag I was carrying around my shoulders before I ran towards the dock areas. When I spot the warehouse I notice cameras overlooking the main entrance and I also notice guards on the outside with assault rifles in hands. Well now, this just looks perfect so I make my way around to the side of the warehouse. I find a blind spot to the camera and pull out a make-shift hook and rope I made in the workshop of my new home. Once it was out I started swinging it around in circles before throwing the hook up towards the roof, I managed to attach it against something first time. "Bingo" I whisper to myself as I begin to climb up carefully, making sure none of the guards accidentally spot me.

Once I am on the roof I put the hook and rope back in my bag, zipping it up and making my way to the skylight which I looked down into. I saw about.. three guards in the warehouse patrolling around the area and a hell load of crates too. Well, this is definitely going to be very interesting. I managed to open a skylight carefully after making sure I would not trip any kind of alarm. After I open it properly I carefully jump down onto one of the top shelves of one of the pallet racks which had crates on them. I stayed where I was for a moment before looking around carefully to see where all those guards were.

I managed to get their pattern in mind like they were video game guards with a set pattern to follow out. Now the question on my mind is am I going to just sneak around and find some good shit stealthy like? or am I going to kick some ass? Oh, such a very hard choice. I smirk at myself before jumping from the top shelf down, landing on an isolated guard in between pallet rack isles. I smashed the guys face off the ground to properly knock him out but the noise was anything but quiet which was clear when I heard "Matty? you alright?" From one of the other classic bald security guards. I quickly sprinted towards the end of the aisle, just as the guard was about to turn the corner down to me I jump and kick the gun from his hand before slamming my fist in his face suddenly and smashing his face off one of the metal sides of the pallet racks. The final guard was walking down another aisle as he heard the noise. He went to investigate and I made my move as I saw him. I ran and slid down across the floor under one of the pallet racks, kicking the guard's legs out from under him before I quickly get myself up. The guard tried getting himself up and he did get up onto his knees before spinning with a rifle in hand but when he turned to face me, he was met with my knee straight to his face which knocked him right back onto the floor unconscious.

I looked at him then grabbed his gun which I then put in my bag and I do the same with other guards quickly in case they make any sudden recovery without my knowledge. "Now let's look around" I walk around and look at a few boxes. One here looked quite promising. I looked around for something to open it and I saw a crowbar against a wall. I stared at it for a moment before I went over and picked it up, looking it over. I couldn't help but stare at it for a moment more before I made my way right back to that crate which I pulled the top off of with that crowbar. Once the top of the crate was off I looked inside and I saw weapons. "Well now..." I reached in and pulled out a handgun, it looked like a prototype model and it was absolutely beautiful. I cocked it and looked down the iron sights. "Oh you are beautiful" I said to the gun with a chuckle, I decided to put a few of them in the bag, about four of them then I opened another crate which held assault rifles, I took two of them and upon searching the other boxes I took at least two of everything and it certainly weighed me down but it was definitely worth it. Once I had all the guns, I went and looked at a box and went to it, also taking that lid off and what I saw inside.. it was perfect. I reached down and grabbed hold of a black helmet that I lifted up and out, looking over carefully. Now, this... this was purely beautiful. "Look at you... oh I am taking you" I said to myself then looked in the box again and there was a whole bunch of gear, armor for me to use. "You are all coming with me" I put the helmet in the bag and take hold of the armor which actually was like the Batman suit. It wasn't heavy, it was remarkably light but it had such great armor on it, hell it was probably bulletproof to an extent and even flameproof... like my old robin suit was until Joker beat it in proper. I sighed softly and shook my head before I put all the gear in the bag and I even grabbed a grapple gun that was inside the crate. It seemed like everything in this crate was taken from batman and specifically made to copy him in a way.

I had gotten everything I needed now. The bag weighed me down quite a lot but I needed the exercise so this would be beneficial. The hood protected my face from being seen by any cameras on the inside, that was fine. I kept my head down so no camera could actually catch sight of me so I was not really worried about any of that. I looked up at the open skylight then I aimed the grapple gun and fired it. Once it hooked on, I zoomed right up and climbed myself up onto the roof. Now that felt good, just like old times. It was then that I heard voices. I crouched down and went over to the edge and looked down. I saw a woman, African American? She was speaking to one of the guards. "Is everything in the warehouse secure?" She asked to which the guard said it was. I couldn't help my smirk. "Good, I want it all ready to be sent off to Belle Reve, the squad is moving out soon and I want any gear we have ready in case we need big guns on any mission is that clear?" She spoke to the guard. Her tone was full of authority.. this must be Amanda Waller, the owner of this warehouse. Oh is she going to have a little surprise on her hands when her guards check everything her lovely warehouse.

It was then that I heard an alarm go off from within the warehouse. "That is my cue" I said to myself before running to the edge of the warehouse that faced the city. I jumped off the edge and shot the grapple up, attaching it to a roof which is where I next was. Once I was on the roof I began just running off over the rooftops like old times except for this time I had a bag full of stolen weapons and gear on my back. I ran for a short time until I dropped into an alleyway and opened a manhole. Once I climbed into the sewers I made my way back to home. When I did finally get back I smiled "home sweet home!" I said to myself as I set the bag down on the dining table. I opened the bag and inside I first saw that crowbar I took. I pulled it out and looked it over a few times "..This is for you Joker, my little gift when I find you" I say to myself before I set that down. The next thing I grab is that helmet which I pull out and look over. I turn it so its actual eyes of the helmet face me, I stare at it around the eyes and I saw myself clearly in the reflection around the eyes... "It would look better in red" I say to myself as I stare at it. Then I glanced at the crowbar and looked right back at the helmet. "...Red Hood... Yeah, yeah that could work... The Red Hood... That is the new me" I speak to myself as I stare into the eyes of the helmet and saw myself through those eyes... I saw who I truly was for the first time in so long.


	8. Arkham Assault

I was once again in my sewer home, sorting out everything I had just gotten. It had been about a week and 4 days since the warehouse theft that I committed and I am happy with the outcome. I now have two duel pistols that I have worked on quite a bit, customizing in many ways like upgrading the barrel and crafting some new specific ammunition. I saw many new kinds of arrows being made with the League of Assassins, so I figured out a way of fixing up similar ammunition in bullet form to be more practical. All regular ammunition I had was armor piercing but made up of a light metal that allowed his bullet to have regular bullet speed, if not a little above average while also being able to penetrate the armor of the armor kinds that those like Mr. Freeze and.. well Batman. It was better to be safe than sorry, if I had to slow down my former mentor, I would need bullets that could actually penetrate the Batmans armor.

At this moment, I am sitting in my little workshop area crafting more and more bullets, I had plenty of magazines filled up already but you can never have too much ammo. My handguns though? they were true beauties they were. I put my own touch on them by repainting them as I saw fit and adding an attachment or two. I managed to drill into the part under the barrel that was a bit useless and managed to fit in a laser pointer to be a little more accurate.. not like I need the handicap but I just needed to add something to it so it was not being a useless part of the gun. I also managed to configure the gun to be able to shoot faster and even have a semi-automatic mode. These babies were going to be my main weapon and I could not have any better, even as prototypes these guns are the best and I can happily say that with no regret whatsoever.

I let out a small sigh as I lean back in the chair in which I am sitting in. "I know Bruce would never allow me to use guns.. but we saw how no killing got me, blown the fuck up" I stand myself up and walk to the ladder. Once I get to it, I begin my descent down onto the bottom floor of my little home here. The smell isn't as bad anymore, it is barely noticeable which is definitely a good thing. I might shoot myself if the smell still bothered me by now. I walk towards the little training area that I had set up around the time I got here. There is a little part in the wall that serves as a bit of a display. I set up a mannequin in front of it that held my new armor while in the actual wall bit there are the guns and the blades I had stolen, all placed very carefully on little wooden pole bits that I hammered into the wall to make sure they could hold stuff up. They are stable and very useful as my guns are all just relaxing on there as well as the katana I had from the League and my knives and throwing stars that I also took from the League. Everything was perfectly set up and placed well, it was not bad for my own hidden base.. it was not Batmans fully automated fucking base that ran practically by itself. I stood there for a moment and looked at the armor I had redesigned and recolored to really fit my new name.. I like this new design and I can definitely say it is much better than being a damn robin. I definitely made my gear stand out a bit, hell a leather jacket is part of the uniform to replace the stupid capes that I had to wear before when I was a Robin. Either way, everything is looking up for me right now and hopefully, it continues to look up for me... at least for a little while anyway. In reality, I don't know how long my luck will hold up but today I am really going to test it, push my luck to its limit.

I heard the hatch opening so I moved backward while looking up to the entrance hatch so I can see who it is. I watched closely for a moment only to realize it was Otis climbing down the ladder with a large folded bit of paper, must be the plans I asked him for. "Did you get those plans Otis?" I asked him as I watched him back his way down to the bottom floor that I am standing on right now.

Otis looked over at me as he walked to the dining table. "I got them alright, nearly got caught as well asshole" He said, joking about calling me an asshole or so I think. Oh well, doesn't really bother me either way. "Here they are" He told me as he laid out the plans on the table, using drinking glasses to hold both ends of the paper onto the table so it stays open.

I walk up and look down at those plans, smirking "The plans for Arkham Asylum" I say to myself as I look it over. I know Arkham pretty damn well from how many times I went there as Robin but this time I will be going to kill criminals.. as I said, I am going to be testing my luck. I looked over the plans, memorizing them as best as I could before I looked up at Otis "You all set? there ain't no backing out of this Otis" I told him.

The man just looked at me and with a sigh, he nodded his head "Yes... I am as ready as I will ever be Jason" He replied to me.

I smiled at him then walked back to my gear, once there I begin to suit right up and grab all the gear I will be needing. Of course, I grab my handguns and my knife from the League then I grab a few different kinds of grenades and a bunch of ammo. I make some to have some rubber rounds in my guns just in case I come across someone who actually doesn't deserve to die, I know it is very doubtful I will but hey-ho it is better to be sure. Alright then, I am all ready, now it is time to begin the Assault on Arkham.

About an hour later, it was the dead of night out now and I was walking through the sewers with Otis who held the torch up as he was in front. My helmet had night vision and everything though so I didn't need a torch. This helmet had everything, little eye lenses that slide up and down the eye parts of the helmet so I can just use it if I drive a bike or decide to go diving without my eyes tearing up from the wind and such. Plus, they were the things that allowed me to activate the detective vision Bruce uses as well as night vision and all other kinds of vision, basically, anything dear old daddy bat has, I have as well. This will be very helpful.

Otis stopped at a large steel door. "The guards of Arkham put this here to stop any criminals getting out of it" He said as he lifts his hand up and presses some numbers on a number pad thing beside the door. He types in six numbers, once he typed them in the little red light on top of the pad went from red to green. "But they don't expect someone to try and break INTO Arkham" He said as he opened the door.

I followed behind him and he decided to close the door behind us, there was a number pad on this side too so we weren't trapped. "Alright, so where are we now exactly?" I asked him as I looked back at him.

"We are under Arkham Island, that tunnel we just took is under the water and all around some of these tunnels is water too, one explosion and all these tunnels could be filled up with water, most likely drown anyone in the place" He informed me then continued walking down the sewer way, taking a few turns as there are multiple paths to go down.

"Thanks for the paranoia" I say sarcastically as I follow him since I don't know my way around these sewers themselves. I look around to memorize any details that would help me in case I needed a quick way out, only if the plan didn't work.. it wouldn't exactly work when the plan is started after all. We both stop around a corner as Otis peeks around that very corner only to quickly pull his head back. "Guards?" I asked.

He nodded his head at me before peeking again for a few seconds before moving his head back. "There are 2 guards, small-time, handguns only" He said as he looked at me.

I nodded my head then sighed softly "Alright, sounds good to me" I say as I pull out my handguns, loading them with rubber bullets. "You know the plan, we marked the spots where there are basement generators for Arkham, if we destroy one it won't do anything but if we take out at least 3 at the same time the system will short circuit enough to actually unlock some cells.. enough anyway" I remind him everything and he just nods along as he listens. "Plant your three bombs around the sewer system, properly spread them out" I also remind him, don't need to create a small crater or whatever, these aren't very big bombs, after all, they were only tiny ones with enough power to blow up a few levels. Hopefully, they have enough power to destroy the generators, that is all I really care about.

"Yeah yeah alright jay, I can do it alright? Just get your ass going" He said to me as he leaned his back against the wall.

I nodded my head before cocking back my guns "Alright, let's make some noise" I sprint around the corner and down the little tunnel that is linked to an open wall that leads to the room where the elevator is. I see two guards there by the elevator, one spots me and shouts out where I am so the other turns to look at me too. They both reach for their guns but I lift mine up quickly an aim at them both, pulling the triggers while running at them. The rubber bullets fly from my guns and through the air, slamming into the guard's heads and due to the speed and power of the shot while taking into account how hard those rubber bullets are, they have knocked unconscious straight away, back slammed down onto the ground. I stop at the elevator and press the button, calling it down but I lift my guns up to be ready for any surprises that may be coming out of the big metal trap box that people call an elevator. It reached the bottom and no one was inside when the doors opened so I decided to lower my guns and walk inside while dragging the unconscious guards with me. I pressed a button that led to the main floor, waiting for a minute before I activated my communications with an earpiece that Otis was wearing in his ear. "Otis, you in position? everything sorted out?" I asked into my helmet.

"How fast do you think I am? No, it is not all sorted dammit, I only just planted the first charge" He told me clearly.

I sighed before I began to speak again "Alright, I am going to make my way over to the main prison block to deal with the low life scum that is there then I will make my way over to the big names that are being treated in a special ward or something like that, try and be ready in 10 minutes" I told him. It was right then that the elevator doors opened up and I was greeted by a guard. When he saw me in the elevator he reached for his gun but I jumped up at him and slammed my boot into his chest, sending him flying back onto the ground, I quickly ran up and kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him out. I didn't want to kill guards unless I knew they were assholes and I know about quite a lot of the guards so I know exactly who I need to kill. It took me a short while to navigate through the shadows of Arkham without anyone seeing me, thankfully I did manage to get there without being spotted by guard or inmate so that is a bonus. I am sitting in a vent above the cell of a patient, I know his face.. me and Bruce caught the bastard before, he is a serial killer that rapes the corpses after... An absolute sick fuck. I mute my voice in the mask so that the outside world can't hear what I say as I tap into Otis' earpiece. "Otis, I am in position, you ready?" I asked him, hoping to fucking god he has done everything needed.

It took Otis a few seconds to actually come back with a response, maybe he was dealing with one of the bombs? "Yeah, it is all done Jason bombs are set and all ready to blow" He said as he himself walked through the sewers back to the way they both came in. "Are you sure about this Jay? If we blow these bombs it is likely going to flood all these under Arkham, your way out through the tunnels will be blocked" He proceeded to remind me again, he is pretty damn worried.

"Otis listens to me, this is the only way... I need you to trust me on this and let me deal with this my way I will have my own way out" I said to him again for like the 3rd time today. If I didn't know better I would say me and Otis are becoming good friends, well hey at least he hasn't tried to feed me to his rats yet.

Otis sighed as he pressed the code into the number pad of that steel door. "Alright, Jason... I am walking out of the door now so you can blow those bombs in a minute" He told me.

"Alright, you got one minute" I told him and waited a full minute, he managed to give me the all-clear after about 25 or so seconds. Let's go... I waste no more time and I pull the trigger out of my pocket, looking at it for a minute before I sigh gently. "No going back.." I say to myself as a reminder that once I do this, I can not just go back to Bruce with a clean slate and be who I used to be, I would be leaving Robin to die and you know what I think? 'Fuck it' I said mentally to myself before pulling the trigger, making the bombs go off and flood the sewer tunnels under Arkham, the giant steel door managed to block it from going through the rest of Gotham sewers or however far it will go so there is no danger there. Now though, the lights go out everywhere in Arkham for like a few seconds and all cell doors open wide. I can hear mad laughing and shouts from the inmates as they run from their cells and around the asylum. I looked down the vent hatch through the gaps, seeing that sick fucker we put away just sitting on his bed like he is on holiday at a beach. I kick the vent hatch down, this makes the man get up and walk over to the hatch that now lays on his floor. Once he looked up into the darkness of the vent, I jumped down and slammed my knife directly down into his head, the blade went through his eye as he was looking up when I came down. He must've died instantly as he didn't scream or anything.. the bastard was just dead. I yanked my knife from his skull and at the same time as if by magic, the lights had turned back on, Once they did I stepped out of his cell, seeing all the prisoners running to the exit in the hall but it seemed that the door was locked. This had me grinning under my helmet, they were trapped and they were all mine but the only question is how should I end all the bastards? It didn't take me long to decide, I just pulled out my knives and ran at them, some heard the running and turned and shouted once they spotted me. Many turned and ran at me but I just cut them all down, making my way to the locked door they were struggling with while cutting down any and every one of the inmates in this area of this block. I knew no one here deserved mercy, they were all either deranged serial killers or rapists or mad cultists, either way, they were nuts but also dangerous so I have no shame or any regrets about adding all these sickos to my hit list.

Once they were all dead, I stood there for a minute with my knives covered in blood, it was all pretty damn gruesome in here and I knew that but there was no point in dwelling on it now, no going back. I blew open that door they struggled and exited with guns drawn, just then the riot alarm went off. Seems every block in Arkham was now going to be overrun with criminals, this would definitely attract Bruce's attention which may not actually be the best thing but fuck it. I made my way through the asylum, gunning down anyone and everyone who got in my way, guards included but ones that I didn't know I just beat down till they stopped moving so they might be alive. I ran and ran through the long halls of Arkham, bodies everywhere as I just continued my blood path through the loony bin. I noticed one thing though as I was passing by the lobby, there was a car outside and it looked familiar. The reason it was familiar to me was that the damn car was one of the Jokers cars. The rage built inside of me and I went through the Asylum, angrier than before. It was sometime later I found vines wrapped around some guards necks, some of the guards even had scratch marks and others had their fucking skulls bashed in. There are only three people I know who could do stuff like this, looks like they might be next for me so I made a move. I moved through the halls and kept my ears open, I soon heard three females and gunfire and one hell of a bang. I made my way towards the origin of all that mess and who do I find around a corner? Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy just standing there torturing 5 guards. I decided I needed to get a better angle so I managed to find a way up into the vents that ran right above them, the ceiling his these vents but I could see through the walls with a setting in my helmet, kinda copies supermans vision thing. So I crawl till I am directly over them then get a charge ready to destroy the bottom of this part of the vent and the ceiling below it so I can drop down and take them but then I heard stuff, I heard the guard talk some disgusting crap and it made me sick to my stomach so I stopped myself and just waited. I don't know just how long I waited for but I heard a familiar voice down the hall from them, when I looked I saw the outline of Batman. "Fuck" I whispered to myself, I listened to him and the girls talk for a little, maybe they were stalling or something? Well... I thought I could lend a little hand, one time only of course. I crawled more towards Batman and I planted that charge. I quickly got further away and pulled my gun out, aiming and shooting at the charge which caused an explosion, making some of the Arkham ceiling cave in on Batman or just in front of him, it should give the girls enough time to get out through the office behind them or something but I did my job.

By this time, I thought to myself that this was a job well done so I used the vents to get to the rooftops of Arkham and quickly made my way to the edge, I looked down the building and saw a bunch of criminals actually escape. Some were swimming to the mainland and some were running across Arkham bridge, some stole vehicles from the car park and drove off, the runs running didn't make it since the police rolled up on them so bad luck for those guys. When I turned my attention to the sky I saw a news helicopter, must be Vikki Vale or another crappy reporter, this should be fun. I pulled the grapple hook from my belt and shot it at the helicopter and when it attached I zoomed right up and hung myself under the helicopter by grabbing hold of the metal things on the bottom that helps it land. This thing needed to land and I don't think Vikki Vale or the pilot was stupid enough to land in Arkham but they were not leaving until they got some footage and a story.. or unless they had helicopter problems. After a second longer I pulled out my knife and stabbed it up to parts of the helicopter, alarms could be heard inside and soon after they started to fly back towards the city. Now, this was a mission accomplished, the Assault of Arkham Asylum was very successful, even if I did break my own code a little and help out some criminals... but they did have a right cause and I could honestly say that I would do exactly what they did in there. There is one thing that is for sure though, as soon as I get back to my place, I am jumping straight into bed because Jesus Christ, who knew murdering a bunch of crazy people could be so god damn tiring out. You learn something new every single damn day.


	9. Behind The Scenes

Ra's Al Ghul, the Head of the Demon, was sitting in a dark room within his mountain fortress. He was sitting in a chair placed in the middle of the room behind a large desk where he placed down a glass of some amber liquid he has been enjoying for quite some time. He took the news of new apprentices betrayal quite hard but it was in no way truly surprising to him. He knew the darkness in the boy's soul and he doubted that anything he did or taught him would cure that unquenchable darkness inside of his soul. Ra's has been busy trying to track down the boy in Gotham City but it has just been impossible, they had taught Jason how to hide in the shadows and how to hide even from the terrors in the shadows of the world. He is almost impossible to find as Ra's was just finding out for himself.

"So your young apprentice has betrayed you Mr Al Ghul?" A male voice spoke from the chair that says in the shadows just in front of the desk the Demons Head sat at.

Ra's looked up from his desk at the man who sat opposite him across the desk. He could not see any features of the man, only two circles over where the eyes would be, they had a slight glint to them like they were glasses. "I did not ask you here to talk about Jason Todd, I want to know if our deal is still holding up? are your masters happy with the new batch of recruits I have given them?" He asked the man who sat in the shadows.

"Yes, my masters are very happy with all the recruits you have given us from your own ranks, they are proving to be strong soldiers, great assassins too" He informed the ancient man who closed his eyes and nodded at this. "In fact Mr. Al Ghul they are so pleased with your cooperation that as a token of their friendship and in the hope that our deal can continue on, they offer to track down your lost apprentice for you and bring him to you so you can punish him for his.. treachery" The unknown man said as he leaned back in his chair. He had one leg crossed other another, revealing the smart shoes he wore like he was someone from high society. "What do you say Mr. Al Ghul?" He asked.

Ra's sat there for a moment with his eyes aimed down at the desk. He thought on this carefully for the moment as this was not something that he should just dismiss lightly. So he did indeed give it some serious thought but in the end, he made his mind up. "I appreciate the other, please tell your masters I thank them for their offer but I will not be accepting the help of your.. assassins. My own assassins will manage just fine on their own thank you very much Doctor" Ra's replied the man then picked up a quill and dabbed it in a little inkwell, an old fashioned version of writing that he always preferred over actual pen and paper. "Please show yourself out Doctor, I will dispatch another load of recruits for you in a months time and I will put my full efforts into tracking down the boy. I hope till then that young master Todd does not discover our operation.." He said as he began writing on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Of course not, that would be quite disastrous indeed" The man said as he took off his glasses and pulled out a cloth from his pocket, polishing the lenses of his glasses. "...God forbid the boy also finds out about the real circumstances of his death" He spoke out as he stared at Ra's who had stopped writing completely, frozen in place.

In the blink of an eye, Ra's was on his feet and had his sword drawn. The tip of the blade was pressed against the throat of the man who had just indirectly threatened him. "I do not respond well to threats Doctor" Ra's spoke clearly as his eyes were fixed on the man who just simply placed his glasses back over his eyes.

"It was no threat Mr. Al Ghul I can assure you that, though I will say that if you continue to fail at tracking down this BOY, then we will take matters into our own hands whether you like it or not". The man stood up and Ra's blade followed him up, staying level with his throat. "This operation is far to important to my masters to be sacrificed for your pride, so I will be back in a months time and I hope that by then you will have captured the boy and killed him.. Batman is clueless but this boy has been in your home Ra's, he has seen many things and heard many more, he poses a dangerous threat so deal with him or we will" He threatens once more then turns and takes his leave through the large doors to Ra's little office.

The Head of the Demon placed his sword down on his desk and let out a low sigh as he was finally alone, or so he believed. It was then that Talia, his daughter, walked from the shadows to stand in front of her father's desk. "Who do they think they are to come into our home and threaten us?" She asks with anger in her tone. If she had her way they may have been executed.

"They are well aware who they are Talia, they own Gotham and they believe that they own us too but they are wrong... We must find Master Todd before anything happens to the boy, these people are not one to make idle threats nor are they the kind to wait to make a move unless it suits them" Ra's spoke quickly to his daughter before sheathing his blade.

Talia bowed then made her way out of the office of her father, walking down the halls to the main training hall for all agents of the League. In there she saw Bronze Tiger also known as Ben Turner, Black Spider also known as Eric Needham and Dark Archer also known as Malcolm Merlyn. "All of you, line up!" She shouts out, getting their attention quickly. They all are fast to move in front of the woman, standing in a line next to each other while facing her. "You all have a mission, the first one of you to complete this mission will be rewarded handsomely if you team up then the reward will be split between any in the team" She spoke as she paced in front of them all. "You are all to hunt down the rogue apprentice to my father, you know him as Jason Todd, your mission is to apprehend the boy and bring him in alive for punishment... He will suffer in front of all assassins and be put on a show as an example to all those who defy my father, your master" She finished that part of her little speech then turned and made her way to the exit. "You leave immediately, do not return unless you have Jason Todd" These were the final words she said before she left the room and attended her duties.

The three assassins left and geared themselves up with all their equipment and gear. They all knew who Jason was, hell Merlyn trained the lad in many ways and now he had orders to subdue and bring in the boy to watch him get publicly murdered for treason. This would not be a fun mission for them. Either way, they all left for the helipad where they had a chopper waiting, once they were outside they boarded the chopper and it was set to Gotham City.


	10. Down with the Gangs

I am sitting in my underground lair at the very moment, polishing off my helmet at the kitchen table. I got some blood on it while going through that bloodbath of Arkham Asylum, the bloodbath I needed to make. While sitting at the table I had the news on the TV over in the lounge area, the volume at max so I can clearly hear everything going on. Jack Ryder was outside Arkham Asylum live talking about the riot and how many inmates seemed to have been victims of 'police brutality'. "Hello everyone this is Jack Ryder here outside of the infamous Arkham Asylum where a large riot had recently broken out only to be contained after many hours. This terrible incident is now an active crime scene for crimes of murder as many inmates were found absolutely massacred in their blocks that they were seemingly still locked in. It is unknown at this moment if our Vigilante Dark Knight had any hand in this at all as he was here tonight attempting to put a stop to the rioting, maybe he let his temper get a little out of hand this time?". I scoffed at this, Gotham was so quick to dismiss one of it's few Hero's that are not corrupt in the slightest and hate murder. Bruce has his ways and though I do disagree with them, they do work how he wants to an extent. Even though he has done so much for this city that they don't even fully know about, they are so quick to just throw the Batman right under the bus when it comes to violent deaths. Jesus, maybe I should just go out on live TV and speak out who I am and just what the hell I am planning to do in this city. Actually... No, no no it is not happening, I am not going on live TV to reveal my plans like an absolute tool. No, instead I plan to destroy the gangs of Gotham.

I got up and walked over to the weapon wall where the mannequin also sat, wearing my armor. I place the helmet over the head of the mannequin as I have finished what I wanted to do with it, then I begin to make me way up to the computer area. I take my seat there and type into the computers quickly. "I need names.. or rather more information on the names I have" I say to myself, typing up all the names I know of and I know all the gangs of Gotham. I know exactly who there is to go after and how many I will have to kill, it will certainly keep me busy.

First name, Roman Sionis or more commonly known as Black Mask these days. He is a big-time mob boss that is level with Carmine Falcone at the top pretty much, though Roman has different kinds of business to Falcone. The Black Mask ran underground illegal casinos all over Gotham City that attracted all kinds of people as long as they had some money. The average husband with a crappy life and unhappy marriage or a rich snob with a silver spoon up his arse. It didn't matter who the hell you were as long as you had the money to pay the house for your chips. If anyone worked up debt and didn't pay back, rumor has it they don't meet happy fates.

The second name, Harvey Dent and Two-Face. They may sound like two completely different people and that is because they are in all reality, the only thing is they both share the same body. Harvey suffered from multiple personality disorder since birth and Two-Face was born from that, he is mostly Harvey's angry side and the gangster side too. Two-Face become stronger and the main part of Harvey when he was attacked by Sal Maroni with acid, completely burning half of the guys face to the bone almost... it must've really fucking stung because it sure as hell looks like it did. Either way, now Two-Face is running the gun smuggling around Gotham, selling to other gangs and also out of Gotham to other bastards in the world. I know he has a good standing with Penguin who supplies the ammo for the weapons.

Speak of which, the third name is Oswald Cobblepot, A.K.A the Penguin. Little Ossie is a fat fucker with one seriously messed up eye who runs multiple clubs of all kinds all around Gotham City. It is because of these drugs that he seems legit but I know differently, the little greasy prick is making ammunition and selling it off to Two-Face. He is making more than enough selling to Two-Face without having his club business on the side giving him even more money. He will be easy to take down, his weaknesses are quite obvious but I think seeing the little bastard shit himself would be funnier so I might save him to later on.

Another name, Carmine Falcone, one of the oldest members of the Gotham Underworld, seen as the head of it all by most but that hasn't stopped many of the other thugs and low lives of Gotham trying to take a shot at the title. They just do not seem to learn the old dog still has his bark. From what I remember and know personally, Carmine usually deals in the Drug operation of Gotham. He has some subordinates running around selling drugs to kids and out of rehab addicts who are just aching for a hit. He knows how to deal properly and the bastard knows how to stay on top. He is too smart for any crimes to be linked to him proper, so much so that any time Bruce took him in, the asshole got out free within a week because there was no evidence to convict him on anything. A bullet isn't swayed by evidence though so good luck with me Carmine.

Next next... Ah! Rupert Thorne, a smaller mob boss really, not part of the big people's table. From all I know he runs underground fight clubs around Gotham. He takes willing fighters but mostly he kidnaps poor bastards off the streets and throws them into his fighting arenas to fight for their lives. If they actually go free when they win is something I do not actually know, guess I will find out sooner or later. He would be easy to take down, probably a good start maybe? We will see sooner or later...

There are a whole bunch of criminal mobs that infect Gotham City like a plague or an infestation. Nothing good comes of these gangs, so it falls to me rid Gotham of all these scum bags. There are a whole lot more than just the ones I have listed on the computer, we may come across them at some other points in my missions but for now, these are the biggest hitters I am going to be taking down before I go after the big one... Joker.

He is my final goal, the Joker. I want him to know someone is coming for him, I want him to look over his shoulder every minute worried someone is about to kill him or worse. I want this bastard to truly know fear like he has never known with Batman. Am I being crazy obsessive with the destruction of the Joker? maybe yes but he did kill me so can anyone really blame me? No, you fucking can't.

Now.. I have a lot of planning to do, best get started now because I am going to be very busy veeery fucking soon


	11. Tracking A Thorne

To get to dear old Rupert Thorne I had to hit the guy where it truly hurts him. His fighting pits, now there is one where is usually stays during the fight nights, it is the biggest fighting pit he has in Gotham City. I am not going to just run into his big moneymaker and destroy it though, no I want this mans empire to crumble down before his eyes before he even actually realises what is going on. I intend to ruin him completely and utterly, that is what I intend to do to all the criminal scum bags in Gotham. So, I am going to start off small and make my way to one of his smaller class underground fight clubs where some poor fucker is getting the shit beat out of him. At this moment, I am suiting up in the lair, getting ready to head out and fuck up a mob bosses organization. It was at that moment Otis climbed down the ladder from the hatch and made his way to the bottom floor. "You know Jason you are entitled to a little bit of rest right? you just killed god knows how many people in Arkham about.. not even 24 hours ago? close but not even" He said to me as he climbed down.

"I killed those people at around 9:45 pm or something, it is only 4:26 pm right now so it isn't even dark out but that is what makes this better, no one will expect it Ottie" I replied Otis who just sighed and placed a bag down on the round dining table. "Come on, don't say you are starting to care for me now?" I said with a smirk on my lips.

"Ha-fucking-ha Todd, in your dreams buddy" He shot back quickly then pulled out a file from the bag as well as some bits of food. "I got something here you might be interested in" He said as he lifted the file in the air to show it off to me.

I looked over and picked up my helmet as that was the last piece of my armor and equipment that I had left to pick up. "What is it?" I asked him as I walked over.

"It is a file I had in storage, Rupert Thorne hired me to get rid of some rats in a small place he now hosts a fight club. He hired me through another person though which you may find interesting" He proceeded to tell me as he held the file in my direction.

I got to the man and placed my helmet on the table before taking the file from his hand and opening it up to review the contents. "Matthew Thorne, brother to Rupert Thorne... blah blah blah Is an illegal doctor who patches up fight club winners... Blah blah blah Huh, this part is interesting... expressed how upset he is with his brothers' organization and attitude towards the people?" I look over at Otis with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell did you write down all this stuff? You are just an exterminator after all" I pointed out.

"Hey, you can never have too much information... Plus I thought that I should keep that info written down and handy just in case little Matthew Thorne decided to stab me in the back somehow or screw me over. You can never have too much info right?" He said as he began to pack away the food he brought in.

"Huh, I never thought your hillbilly ass would actually be smart at any point" I say as a joke with a smirk plastered on my face and it did actually get a chuckle out of him which is good. "Alright, so what? I go after Matthew and get him to squeal on his brother?" I ask as I look at Otis.

The man nodded as he looked over to me "Yeah that sounds like a plan, I doubt it will take much to make the guy talk but maybe he will do more than talk Jason.." Otis stared at me with quite a serious look which gained all my attention. "Look, you are going to need medical assistance on your little mission to destroy all the crime in Gotham, so how about you try and hire the Doctor?" He suggested.

I thought for a minute that I misheard him, he wanted me to recruit a doctor who helps criminals? He is just as bad as all the criminal bastards he helps by patching them up and putting them on the street. He did have a point however.. I would need a doctor over time.. "I will think about it" I simply told him before placing the file down on the table. It couldn't hurt having a doctor here to help but he is a criminal, then again so is Otis or he was at least... hell I am a criminal now that I actually think about it... fuck.

An hour or so has passed since that conversation, I am now standing on a rooftop looking down at a rundown building where I know a fight club is being held. Apparently Matthew Thorne is down in that building helping the pit fighters that win heal up after before they are just thrown right back in the ring. I have been standing outside for about 15 minutes, just observing everything at this very moment but I am getting tired of waiting, I was never as patient as Bruce or Dick were. I pull out my grapple gun and aim it down at the building then decide to jump off the one I am on now before shooting the grapple to the rooftop of that building so it pulls me there quickly. My landing onto the rooftop was easy, I made my way over towards a little fire escape down the side of the building. I climbed onto it then made my way down a level quietly to the window on the second floor. I pulled out my knife and slid it under the crack in the window and managed to force it up as it wasn't locked. I placed my knife back in its sheath before climbing into the window quietly and looking around, the room was lit up so someone was clearly using it.

I heard a bang around a corner and quickly moved over to the corner, glancing around the corner. There were 2 men, one knocked over a fucking barrel and the other is giving the guy shit for it. I reached down and pulled out one of my handguns and attached a suppressor to it so no one would hear me take them out. Then again, one of them may actually have information about Matthew Thorne, best keep one alive a little longer than the other. Without waiting another minute I quickly dash around the corner and shoot one the lecturing thug in the head, causing him to fall dead onto the ground. The other thug gasped and quickly turned to me, he raised his gun but I jumped up and slammed my boot into the guy's chest so hard he fell back onto the floor causing his gun to slide across the floor out of his reach. I walked up to him and before he could get up I slammed my boot down onto his chest "Make the smallest sound and I will shoot you, talk and I might let you go if you are good, clear?" I ask him as my gun is aimed down at his head. The guy was shaking so much, he must've been a young guy, early 20s at the most? He nodded his shaking head to my question. "Matthew Thorne, where is he?" I ask simply as I stare down at him.

The man shakily spoke up "I-I don't know, he left days ago.." He spoke through stammers. I sighed in my helmet and cocked my gun but he quickly spoke again "B-But I know someone who would know!" He said quite loudly so I lifted my boot off him and went onto my knee quickly, covering his mouth with my free hand.

"Lower the fucking volume will you? If anyone finds out I am here I will feed you to starving dogs" I threaten him with my gun pressed right to his forehead.

Once I move my hand away I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "Carlton... Carlton Duquensne He was Matthews bodyguard, they trusted each other s-so when Matthew disappeared... Carlton was blamed" He finished saying.

I waited for another minute before standing up, grabbing hold of the guys shirt collar and pulling him up onto his feet again. "Where is Carlton now?" I asked him with my gun pressed to his chest still so he knew he was not off the hook just yet.

"A-A ring sir... over in the Bowery" He told me.

The Bowery, that place is a hole of crime, prostitution and homeless. Of course Rupert would have a fucking pit there, no shortlist of people who would fight for some money in that area of town. If I wanted to get to Carlton I needed to get there quickly or he might die before I get the chance to talk to him. "Alright now listen here.." I reach into his jacket and pull out a wallet which I open and look in, seeing his licence so I now know his name and his address. "Alright, now I know your name and address Mr... Sidney Debris" I look at him and put his wallet back into his jacket. "Now you are going to do something to me, I am going to the Bowery now but I do not want this place operational by the time I get back here, I want it blown to pieces" I begin to inform him as I pull out a bomb from my jacket and give it to him. He has wide eyes as he looks it over. "Place this in the buildings basement next to a generator that is being used to keep this place running on power. I want you to place it there and set the timer for 10 minutes but before you even think of running off like a coward, if there is anyone here against their will you will let them out am I clear about all this? If you stray from any of my commands I will find you and I will shoot you and your fucking cat if you have one" I threaten him. He doesn't actually respond, he just stares at me so I pat him on the shoulder "Good boy" I tell him then turn and go back to the window I came in from. I quickly climb back out and make my way through Gotham to the Bowery district. It didn't take me too long to actually get there luckily, I just got to the location of the fighting pit in the Bowery area. It was held in an old warehouse owned by Rupert Thorne, the police in the Bowery were so high in the corruption ladder if they were exposed they would probably get a death sentence. What is it with criminals and using warehouses for their illegal activities? It really is stupid. I zoom in with my helmet sight and see through the skylight below me as I am on a higher building right now. I can see people crowding around a large cage that just reminds me of MMA fights but the cage sides are a bit higher so no one can actually climb out easily. I examined the place for a minute using detective mode. I counted how many people there were in the warehouse and I managed to outline Carlton who was fighting in the ring right now, there were 2 other bodies in the ring dead but there are another two in the ring fighting Carlton. There were guards on a balcony overlooking the ring, they had assault rifles ready probably in case someone tried to climb out of the ring and do a runner. 5 guards on the balcony, 2 guards on the ground floor by the guy taking all the bets, they are most likely protecting the money that will go to Thorne. It was then I saw that Carlton was knocked onto the ground, I spotted one of the thugs in the ring had a metal pipe. "Now this just seems unfair.." I pull out my grapple and a grenade "I think Carlton needs a breather" I then step off the roof, diving down until I am about to hit the skylight, that is when I flip around so my boots smash into the glass first and I land on my feet. Well actually I landed on the two thugs that were beating down on Carlton. Before anyone could actually see what is going on, I throw the grenade to the floor and a bunch of smoke erupts from it, clouding the ring. I quickly grabbed Carlton and aimed the grapple gun up, shooting it to the roof of the Warehouse just by the skylight, we started zooming up just as the guards on the balcony began raining gunfire down into the ring.

Once we land on the roof I throw Carlton onto the roof floor, he groaned and looked up at me "Who the fuck are you!?" He shouted out as he stared at me.

I just looked at him, putting my grapple on my belt and pulling out my dual pistols. "I am the guy that just saved your ass, now stay right fucking here" I tell him before turning and jumping back down into the warehouse ring that is still smoked up, I only jumped when the gunfire stopped. Upon landing, I use my detective vision to see through the smoke and shoot all the guards on the balcony area before pouncing out of the ring and shooting the guards down by the betting table. Once they fell I walked up to the table as everyone started running out, screaming in fear as they made their way to the exits. "This is good now" I say to myself, lifting my gun and shooting the bet taker in the legs, causing him to shout out in pain as he falls to the floor. "Alright, now crawl out of here bitch" I say to him as he begins crawling, I then grab a bag on the table and throw all the money on the table right into the bag. This isn't really stealing, these assholes bet on peoples lives soooo I am just taking the money so it can be used to actually benefit people, mainly me. Once I put filled the black duffel bag, I placed it around my shoulder before getting a bomb out of my jacket again. "Two pits in one night, not a bad start but I could definitely do better" I tell myself as I set the timer then throw the bomb on the table, walking towards the ring and stepping inside. "I swear if that prick has tried getting away I will make him wish he died in this ring" I say to myself as I aim my grapple hook up to the roof again, shooting it so I fly up and out of the smashed skylight once more. Once I am fully standing on the roof, I looked over and saw Carlton standing on the edge of the roof looking down at the street below. I walked over and said out loud "Jumping would either kill you or break your legs, I am your only way off this roof" I tell him as I walk up to him.

He turns and watches me "Alright... now who the hell are you and what do you want?" He says, seemingly demanding the answers.

Ok, we had about 3 minutes so why not. "My name is Red Hood and I am the guy who just saved your ass pal, the only reason I did it was because I need your help to find Matthew Thorne" I inform him as I stand there, just watching him.

"...What do you want with Matthew?" He asked as he stared at me.

"I want his help in taking down his brother Rupert Thorne" I explain to the large African American man.

He listened then quickly spoke again "Alright? and when you are done with Rupert what will you do with Matthew?".

"That depends on Matthew.. but I won't kill him as long as he gives me good info if that is what you are worried about" I say and walk closer to him. "Now enough talking mate, we need to get off this rooftop because this building is about to blow up" I tell him, I don't plan on dying from another explosion.

He perks a bit more up at this and nods "Alright then get us off this fucking roof man! Why the hell did you not mention that sooner?!" He shouts and I just chuckle and shoot my grapple up to another rooftop before grabbing him and pulling him up with me. He shouted in surprise as he flew right up with me to the other rooftop that had a fire escape down to an alleyway.

"Alright, now tell me where Matthew is so I can go get him" I tell and aim my gun up at him as I am in no mood for more shit. "Tell me or else he might die from Rupert's thugs before I even get my hands on the guy" I say.

Carlton stared at the gun then at my face, he did not seem scared or amused by my gun aiming at him. "You won't shoot me boy, if you do then you won't find Matthew" He tells me and I know he is right but I had to try. So I just lower my gun and wait, he then says "Matthew is hiding over in the Narrows in an abandoned building, keeping a low profile helping whoever he can" He explained.

"So the good doctor is continuing his work in helping the people of Gotham is he?" I ask, he just nods to that. "Alright, listen here.. go to Flannegan Catchers and ask for Otis, tell him I sent you.. He will know where to send you" I tell and take the bag off me then hand him it. "Oh.. and do not get any wise ideas about running with that money because let me tell you this, I was trained by Batman and I am not just restricted to Gotham, I will hunt you and make you wish you never left that ring" I pat his shoulder after he takes the bag. "Just so you know" I tell him then walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Yo Hoodie!" He shouted out, making me stop at the edge and turn to him. "Matthew is a good man.. he just wants to help people, you may feel like you can judge him from your high moral horse but you do not know him unless you really talk to him... He is better than you probably think" He tells me like he is trying to convince me not to commit murder. Well... I will say this, he is quite convincing. I just turn back to the edge and jump off the roof.

In the Narrows, it was quite a challenge to find the right building little Matthew Thorne was hiding in. Eventually, though I was able to find the building and I snuck in through a window, walking inside a little and looking around. This place was fairly big, I may need to explore a bit to find the right room... Or I can just use my detective vision and examine the building to find the right floor and room he is on, yeah that sounds like a plan. After another 5 minutes I find the doctor in a room, he looks like he is operating on someone. I wait for a little and just look in, waiting to see what is going on.

"You really need to be careful Roxanne, this is the 5th time I have seen you in a month" Matthew Thorne also known as Crime Doctor tells the woman laying on his operating table.

"Maybe I just like coming to see you" A female voice sounds out. Sounds like Roxy Rocket?

"I am old enough to be your grandfather dear, let's keep this professional shall we" I watch as he seems to pull a bullet from the woman's hip. They spoke for a few minutes before she jumped out the fucking window in the room. Roxy Rocket was a daredevil who got off on risks, personally I thought she was mad but I could definitely relate.

Once she was gone and the Crime Doctor was cleaning his equipment, I stepped out from around the corner and walked up to him. "Matthew Thorne" I say, causing him to quickly turn to me with fear on his face. "Relax old man, I ain't here to kill you" I tell him as I take off my helmet and look him in the eyes. "My name is Red Hood.. but you can call me Jason, Carlton sent me here to find you" I tell him, hoping to earn some trust here.

"Carlton is alive? Thank god... I was so worried he was dead, is he alright?" He asked, seemingly less scared of me now.

"Yeah your guys alright, he is on his way to my base right now. I need you to come with me to that base also" I tell him as I put my helmet back on. "I need your help to bring down your brother" I tell him.

"Oh? and why would I help you?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Because you want to help the people of Gotham, so do I Matthew, I want to destroy crime and every gangbanger in this city with it" I tell him as I walk up closer to him. "Listen, I won't kill him if you don't want me to but I will take him off the chessboard, I need any information you can give me about his operations though, help me Matthew and I will do whatever I can to help you too" I tell him.

He stands there and thinks for a few moments on this. He looks down at the floor and sighed to himself before lifting his head back up to look at me. "If I help you, what will you do with me after?" He asks.

"That depends on you, give me good intel and help me take down your brother, I will let you go if you want or you can work for me as my doctor" I tell him that first. "Fuck me over though? I will kill you" I feel like I have to say that last bit because it really is honest. I will not tolerate being fucked about.

He nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Alright, let me pack up my equipment and I will meet you downstairs alright? Don't worry about me running... I am too old to do any more running" He said to me as some kind of reassurance. I took his word for it and just went downstairs where I waited. I waited for about 10 minutes, I was about to go back upstairs when he came down with a bag and dressed in some normal clothes instead of his doctor's clothes. "Alright, I am ready young man" He said to me and I nodded at him. I led him outside and he took me to his car. I took the keys from him and got inside, driving us back to Otis' place. This was a good start, I got the doctor and his bodyguard, this was coming around. Next, I am going to break the old gangster known as Rupert Thorne, which will be a Thorn out of my side.


End file.
